Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure provides a method, apparatus, and computer-readable medium for moving. More particularly, embodiments of the present disclosure provide a quilting machine for torque sensing.
Description of Related Art
Machine quilting is quilting made using a sewing machine to stitch in rows or patterns using select techniques to stitch through layers of fabric and batting in the manner of old-style hand-quilting. Free motion quilting is a process used to stitch the layers of a quilt together using a domestic sewing machine. The operator controls the stitch length as well as the direction of the stitching line by moving the quilt with their hands or by moving the sewing head while maintaining the work piece stationary. The stitching can be made in any direction and to for curvilinear lines or straight patterns. Each design, whether drawn on the quilt top or held in the imagination of the quilter, is formed with a line of stitching that is guided by the movement of the quilt under the machine needle, or movement of the machine needle with a stationary quilt.
Longarm quilting is the process by which a longarm sewing machine is used to sew together a quilt top, quilt batting and quilt backing into a finished quilt. Quilting using a longarm machine can take significantly less time than hand quilting or more traditional machine quilting. However, for both, the continued movement of the sewing machine relative to the work piece can unnecessarily tire an operator.